


King & Queen of the Underground

by redcirce



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Future, Manip, Queen Sarah (Labyrinth)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: A Labyrinth 30th anniversary manip portrait of the Goblin King & Queen once Sarah grows up and into her powers, and Jareth convinces her to return, presumably with lots of snark, charm and glitter.





	




End file.
